REPUBLISH -KIHYUN
by Ly Sparkyu
Summary: Kumpulan Fanfic Kihyun One Shoot yang pernah di publish oleh Author Ucy.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : You Are My Everything**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and Other**

**Author : Ucy**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini milik Ucy. Seluruh cast adalah milik mereka sendiri, orang tua dan Tuhan. Tapi kalau ELF izinkan, terutama para Sparkyu Ucy mau bawa pulang Kyuhyun.**

**Warning : Cerita pasaran dan abal-abal. Bagi yang tidak suka BL silahkan tutup halaman ini. Dan hati-hati Typo bertebaran. NO BASHING AND NO PLAGIAT.**

**Ada yang Kihyun Shipper? Silahkan merapat.**

**Happy Reading!**

Pernahkan kalian mendengar bahwa meghela nafas itu sama dengan membuang keberuntungan?. Seperti halnya yang di lakukan oleh seorang namja yang sedari tadi entah sudah berapa kali menghela nafas. Dia tidak memperdulikan sudah berapa keberuntungan yang dia buang. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sedari tadi sudah menunggu seseorang yang janjinya hanya sepuluh menit, tapi sekarang lebih dari tiga puluh menit namun seseorang itu belum muncul juga. Menunggu adalah suatu hal yang sangat membosankan baginya, di tambah lagi dia harus patuh menunggu orang itu kembali tanpa boleh berpindah kemana pun.

Ctak,

Ctak.

Terdengar bunyi tombol PSP yang di tekan dengan kasar. Bahkan PSP yang menjadi belahan jiwanya tidak mampu lagi mengurangi rasa bosan karena menunggu.

"Cepat sekali? Bukannya tadi janji sepuluh menit? Bahkan sekarang baru TIGA PULUH LIMA MENIT," ucap namja yang memainkan PSP tadi dengan ketus, ketika orang yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Aku rapat Cho," jawab orang itu santai.

"Yak, kalau tahu begitu kenapa tidak sms aku supaya aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak akan."

"Aisshh, dasar Es datar jelek. Seenaknya saja dia membiarkanku sendirian di sini." Kyuhyun, namja yang di panggil Cho tadi mengerutu sambil mengekor Kibum namja yang sedari tadi dia tunggu.

"Aku dengar itu Kyu." Kyuhyun hanya menjulurkan lidah ke Kibum.

Begitu sampai di parkiran sekolah, Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah cemberut langsung masuk ke dalam mobil Kibum. "Aku mau pulang Bum," teriak Kyuhyun ketika mobil Kibum berjalan ke arah berlawanan jalan rumahnya.

"Tidak, temani aku dulu." Kibum masih fokus menyetir mobil sampai Handphonenya berdering tanda ada panggilan masuk. Begitu sambungan di putus, Kibum langsung berputar arah laju mobilnya.

"Baiklah kita pulang." Kyuhyun langsung mendengus mendengar ucapan Kibum.

"Cih, lagi-lagi kau semaumu sendiri." Kibum tidak menanggapi umpatan Kyuhyun yang langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah jendela.

"Besok ku jemput Kyu," ucap Kibum ketika mereka sudah sampai di halaman rumah Kyuhyun. Rumah sederhana namun nyaman untuk bernaung.

"Tidak, aku mau berangkat sendiri saja," tolak Kyuhyun sambil keluar dari mobil.

"Besok ku jemput jam tujuh, jangan telat!" Lihat lah, tidak ada kata-kata manis. Kibum langsung pergi setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Arggghhhtt..." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, Kibum selalu mau ini dan itu tanpa bisa di bantah. Sedangkan dia tidak pernah bisa menghalangi keinginan Kibum.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, Kibum dan Kyuhyun berjalan santai di lorong sekolah setelah acara menyeret Kyuhyun dari tempat tidur. Mungkin bokong Kyuhyun masih sakit sampai sekarang, karena Kibum menarik Kyuhyun dari tempat tidur yang di bantu Donghae hyung Kyuhyun hingga mencium lantai dengan keras. Jangan salahkan Kibum karena sudah bersusah payah Kibum membangunkan Kyuhyun dari tidurnya namun tidak berhasil.

"Kibum,"

"Kibum,"

"Bum,"

"Yak, jawab aku." Kyuhyun kesal setengah mati karena Kibum diam seperti patung tidak menyahut. Ehm tapi tidak juga seperti patung, karena nyatanya Kibum bisa berjalan.

"Panggil aku Hyung, Kyu!"

"Arra, arra. Bum hyung."

"Hm," gumam Kibum sambil melihat Kyuhyun yang malah sepertinya ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara penuh semangat, sampai membuat telinga Kibum terus berdenging.

"Bagaima...," ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong begitu meilhat dua orang yeoja yang dia kenal bernama Yoona dan Jessica menghampiri Kibum.

"Oppa, aku bingung mengerjakan soal-soal ini," ucap Jessica sambil memperlihatkan buku Matematika yang di amini oleh Yoona.

"Baiklah." Kibum langsung duduk di bangkunya yang di ikuti oleh Yoona dan Jessica tanpa melihat Kyuhyun yang matanya sudah memerah. Entah karena menahan marah atau menahan tangis. Padahal tadi Kyuhyun cuma mau mengajak Kibum jalan-jalan berdua, karena sudah sangat lama mereka tidak berkencan. Salahkah kalau Kyuhyun ingin berduaan dengan namjachingunya? walaupun Kibum sedingin es, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun mencintai Kibum. Niatnya langsung pupus karena melihat Kibum yang sangat peduli pada dua yeoja itu yang Kyuhyun yakini pura-pura hanya untuk mendekati Kibum.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu, Kibum mencintainya atau tidak, yang dia tahu Kibum tidak pernah melakukan ini dan itu tanpa seizinnya. Potective memang, tapi itu tidak bisa menunjukan perasaan Kibum yang sebenarnya. Karena memang awal mereka jadian, Kyuhyun lah yang menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu. Karena tidak mau berdebat dengan Kibum di pagi hari, Kyuhyun duduk di bangkunya dan membiarkan tangan yeoja itu bergelayut di tangan Kibum.

Bel istirahat terdengar. Seluruh siswa SM High school langsung berhamburan ke kantin mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Kibum yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Bum hyung, Kajja kita ke kantin, aku lapar." sepertinya mood Kyuhyun sudah membaik karena memanggil Kibum dengan sebutan hyung.

"Aku mengantuk Kyu, lebih baik kau ke kantin dengan Wookie." Kibum masih merebahkan kepalanya sambil melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang cemberut.

Karena perut Kyuhyun memang sudah sangat lapar, jadi dia pergi ke kantin sendiri untuk mencari Wookie dan Sungmin yang sudah pasti saat ini kedua hyungnya itu ada di kantin. Walau mereka satu angkatan namun beda kelas, tapi Kyuhyun wajib memenggil mereka dengan hyung karena dia yang paling muda.

Langkah Kyuhyun ke kantin terhenti ketika mendengar suara Jessica dan Yoona. Dia mulai menebak kalau di antara kedua gadis centil itu pasti ada Kibum. Dan benar saja, Kibum ikut bersama mereka. Kyuhyun tidak tahu mereka akan kemana, tapi satu yang pasti dia ingin menangis saat ini juga. Hatinya sangat sakit melihat Kibum pergi dengan yeoja-yeoja itu, sedangkan ketika dia meminta Kibum menemaninya ke kantin, Kibum langsung menolak.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke toilet dan mengabaikan perutnya yang berontak minta di isi. Sesampainya di toilet Kyuhyun langsung mengunci pintu dan menumpahkan kesedihannya dengan menangis sambil membekap mulutnya agar tidak ada yang mendengar. Air mata yang terus mengalir sebagai bukti perihnya luka yang dia rasakan di hatinya.

Bel tanda masuk sudah terdengar sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi Kyuhyun juga belum muncul membuat Kibum bingung karena tidak biasanya Kyuhyun telat masuk apalagi saat pelajaran kesukaannya. Tidak berapa lama Kyuhyun muncul dengan wajah kusut dan mata yang sedikit sembab dan beruntung Songsaennim yang mengajar belum masuk jadi Kyuhyun tidak perlu terkena omelan. Kibum mengernyit melihat penampilan Kyuhyun tapi tidak sempat untuk bertanya karena Park songsaennim sudah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Pulang sekolah Kyuhyun masih diam tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, bahkan ketika Kibum menarik tangannya ke arah mobil Kyuhyun diam saja tanpa protes. Padahal biasanya dia akan sangat marah kalau ada yang menyeret dia, seperti kambing katanya. Ketika Kibum bertanya kenapa, dia hanya menjawab dengan gelengan.

.

.

.

Siang hari ini di lapangan basket SM High School sangat ramai dengan para siswi yang ingin melihat para pemain basket yang memang sangat tampan-tampan. Badan atletis dan tinggi membuat para siswi menjerit meneriakan nama idola mereka. Walaupun mereka bukan pemain basket Internasional tapi tetap saja karisma mereka membuat yeoja manapun yang melihat langsung menahan nafas. Tak terkecuali dengan Kyuhyun. Namja manis ini sedang menunggu namjachingunya Kim Kibum yang sedang bertanding basket dengan kelas lain sambil membawa sebotol air mineral dan sebuah handuk. Walaupun dia namja, tapi dia sangat payah dalam urusan olahraga. Jadilah dia hanya duduk manis melihat kekasih tercintanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat para pemain basket di lapangan. Tidak, tapi lebih tepatnya hanya terfokus kepada namja yang sering di julukinya es datar jelek. Walaupun dia selalu mengatakan Kibum itu jelek, tapi harus dia akui namjachingunya itu sangat tampan. Badan atletis yang tidak di miliki Kyuhyun, kulit putih bersih dan killer smile yang membuat para yeoja terpana, termasuk dirinya.

Saat permainan selesai, Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum dan ingin menyerahkan minum serta handuk. Tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyuh harus menelan kekecewaan karena Jessica dan Yoona serta hoobae lain lebih dulu menyerahkan handuk dan minum untuk Kibum. Kecewa? Tentu saja Kyuhyun sangat kecewa. Apalagi Kibum tidak menolak pemberian mereka malah tersenyum. Hal yang paling jarang Kibum lakukan. Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe kekasih pencemburu, tapi Kibum sudah sangat keterlaluan menurutnya. Kibum lebih mementingkan dan mendahulukan yeoja lain ketimbang dia yang jelas-jelas namjachingunya. Bahkan tak jarang Kibum membatalkan janji karena orang lain.

Tak tahan melihat pemandangan yang menyesakkan hati, Kyuhyun pergi ke arah atap sekolah. Menangis lagi, hanya itu yang mampu dia lakukan. Ingin marah, tapi dia merasa dia tidak berhak melakukannya. Karena dia sadar, dia lah yang meminta Kibum menjadi kekasihnya. Walaupun saat itu Kyuhyun sadar Kibum tidak mencintainya, tapi Kyuhyun berfikir bahwa bisa memiliki Kibum itu sudah sangat cukup untuknya. Urusan cinta biarlah tumbuh dengan sendirinya.

"Kyu." Terdengar suara bass yang sangat dia kenal. Karena tak ingin Kibum melihat dia menangis, Kyuhyun langsung menyeka air matanya dan berbalik ke arah Kibum.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Kibum melihat mata Kyuhyun yang memerah.

"Ani," jawab Kyuhyun tanpa mau melihat mata Kibum.

Kibum mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi chubby kekasihnya. "Kau menangis karena yeoja itu? Kau cemburu?" tanya Kibum masih dengan membelai wajah Kyuhyun. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memukul kepala Kibum dengan sepatu. Bagaimana mungkin Kibum masih bertanya dia cemburu atau tidak.

"Aku tidak berhak cemburu padamu hyung. Karena dari awal hanya aku yang mencintaimu. Jadi kalau...," ucapan Kyuhyun langsung tertenti karena Kibum meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kyuhyun tanda bahwa Kyuhyun harus berhenti berbicara.

Kibum langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, rasanya jantung Kyuhyun sedang berdisco di dalam sana. "Mian Kyu." Kibum makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau tahu, aku orang yang tidak bisa berkata manis. Tapi ingat kata-kata ini selamanya, aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Kyuhyun langsung terisak mendengar ucapan Kibum. Sekalipun Kibum hanya berbohong untuk menenangkannya, itu sudah cukup untuknya.

Tapi sepertinya tidak, kerana Kibum memang sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Hanya saja sifatnya sedari kecil yang sudah mendarah daging. Makanya dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi kemana pun dengan orang lain kecuali keluarganya. Itu karena Kibum takut kehilangan Kyuhyun, tapi dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Mengenai Kibum yang lebih mementingkan yeoja lain, itu karena Kibum berhati lembut tidak seperi ekspresinya yang datar. Dia tidak tega menolak permintaan temannya untuk membantu mengerjakan soal yang tidak mereka mengerti. Dan kesalahanya adalah tidak peka perasaan Kyuhyun, dia merasa Kyuhyun pasti tidak masalah karena pada dasarnya dia hanya menganggap semuanya adalah teman.

"Uljima, aku tidak suka kau menangis," lanjut Kibum masih memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga sangat-sangat mencintaimu hyung, aku takut kau meninggalkanku karena yeoja lain. Aku tidak mau kau jauh dariku, aku tidak mau kehilanganmu," racau Kyuhyun sambil terisak di bahu Kibum.

Kibum melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata di wajah kekasihnya. Di pandangi wajah yang sudah sembab itu, walau bagaimana pun Kyuhyun sangat mempesona di matanya. Jangankan selingkuh, berfikir untuk berpindah ke lain hati saja dia tidak pernah. Baginya tidak ada yang mampu mengalihkan hati yang sepenuhnya sudah terisi nama Kyuhyun. Pandanganya teralih kepada bibir pinkish yang selama ini selalu mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya. Lama-kelamaan Kibum mempersempit jarak di antara mereka dan menempelkan bibir keduanya. Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung menegang begitu bibir Kibum menempel di bibirnya. Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka. Walaupun sudah menjalin hubungan satu tahun tapi mereka tidak pernah berciuman layaknya sepasang kekasih. Itu karena mereka tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memulai.

Kyuhyun merasakan darahnya berdesir, dan badannya menghangat seketika, bisa dia rasakan jantungnya berdetak hebat. Awalnya hanya menempel, tapi Kibum merasa ingin lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka setelah merasakan bibir Kyuhyun yang manis. Kecup, gigit, lumat, kecup terus seperti itu sampai Kyuhyun memukul dada Kibum karena kekurangan oksigen. *emang-orang-ciuman-gitu-ya?

Kibum tersenyum melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang merah padam. Ternyata ciuman itu nikmat, dan Kibum ingin lagi. Kalau tahu begini rasanya ciuman, sedari dulu saja Kibum mencium Kyuhyun.

"Kajja kita pulang." Kibum kembali mencuri ciuman singkat sebelum menarik pelan tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah Kyuhyun langsung berlari ke kamarnya tanpa menegur orang yang ada dirumah.

BLAM...

Pintu di tutup cukup keras membuat Donghae yang sedang minum tersedak. "Aigoo,, anak itu ada-ada saja ulahnya." Donghae hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah adik evil semata wayangnya.

Sesampainya dikamar, Kyuhyun langsung mengunci pintu dan melompat ketempat tidur. Dia pegang wajahnya yang terasa panas, dan beralih memegang bibir yang baru saja di cium Kibum. ehm sebenarnya sudah beberapa menit yang lalu. Bahkan dia masih bisa merasakan ciuman pertama mereka itu. Kyuhyun bangun dan duduk di tempat tidur masih dengan memegang bibirnya. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan rasanya ciuman tadi, tapi yang pasti rasanya melayang dan ingin lagi dan lagi.

Tersadar dari fikiran mesumnya, Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali berbaring, namun karena tidak hati-hati, kepalanya menghantam tas yang di dalamnya seperti berisi kotak.

"Appo," Ringis Kyuhyun sambil mangusap kepalanya. Kemudian dia membuka tasnya untuk melihat apa yang membuat kepalanya sakit. Keningnya berkerut ketika di dapatinya sebuah kotak kecil berwarna baby blue. Karena penasaran Kyuhyun langsung membuka isi kotak itu yang ternyata isinya adalah sebuah cincin. Didalam cincin itu terdapat kertas kecil yang di gulung. Isinya," happy anniversary my love."

Untuk sesaat Kyuhyun tertegun, dia baru ingat hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang pertama. Dan berarti ciuman pertama mereka juga di hari jadi yang pertama. Matanya memerah melihat cincin berukir huruf KK. Itu singkatan nama mereka, Kibum Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yakin itu cincin couple, karena sebulan yang lalu Kibum sempat memesan dua cincin di sebuah toko. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bertanya itu cincin untuk siapa karena pada saat itu dia ingin cepat-cepat mencari kaset game keluaran terbaru. Dan di dalam kotak masih ada satu kertas lagi.

**I**_** cant't express with words on earth **_

_**my heart toward you overflowering more and more**_

_**I can't estimate with worldly counting **_

_**My endless love grows deeper and deepar.**_

_**I wanna see only you and hear you only **_

_**I wanna let you live within me**_

_**Only you are the owner of my heart**_

_**You're my first, my last thing**_

_**I call out your name whenever I breathe**_

_**Look at me, come to my arms**_

_**You're my everything, love for you.**_

_**Kim Kibum.**_

Demi apa pun Kyuhyun tidak percaya kalau kekasih datarnya itu bisa menuliskan kata-kata semanis ini. Tapi hari ini cukup membuat kupu-kupu bertebaran di sisinya. Rasanya seperti jatuh cinta yang lagi..

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Kali ini Ly bawa ff buatan Author yang gak pernah mau di panggil Author, Kak Ucy. Dia banyak banget buat ff Kihyun. Tapi gak mau di publish, bahkan blognya sekarang udah di jadiin pribadi. Dan akhirnya Ly bisa Republish ff nya setelah pake acara maksa. Supaya Kihyun shipper bisa ikutan baca.

Tinggalkan Review kalian ya. Saran dan masukan di terima. Siapa tahu dia mau buat ff Kihyun lebih banyak. Supaya Author Kihyun semakin bertebaran. Kkkkkk

Pai-Pai^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and Other.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ucy**

**Disclaimer : Cerita ini milik Ucy**

**Warning : BL, NO BASHING, and Typo(s). Bagi yang tidak suka FF pair Kihyun silahkan tutup halaman ini. Karena cerita ini hanya sekedar hoby dan hiburan semata. **

**No Summary**

**Happy Reading !**

"Saranghae Bumie hyung." Terdengar sebuah suara ketika orang yang dipanggil Bumie atau lebih tepatnya Kibum itu keluar dari mobil yang baru saja diparkir di area kampus.

Tanpa melihat siapa yang menyatakan cinta di pagi hari Kibum sudah tahu siapa orangnya, karena kalimat itu sudah sangat sering Kibum dengar setiap hari bahkan dalam sehari bisa berulang kali dia mendengar kalimat itu dari orang yang sama.

"Berhentilah selalu mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kyu." Bosan juga rasanya mendengar kata-kata yang selalu sama dan di ucapkan ribuan kali. Kibum langsung berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih cemberut karena sikap cuek Kibum.

"Kibum hyung menyebalkan, selalu saja dia tidak menanggapi kata-kataku." Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Kibum dengan menggerutu tidak jelas yang tidak akan didengar oleh Kibum. Namun langkah Kyuhyun terhenti ketika melihat Tiffany salah satu gadis yang menyukai Kibum menggandeng tangan Kibum dan mengajak masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Selalu saja seperti ini," batin Kyu miris.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri melihat Kibum sampai tak terlihat lagi karena kibum dan Tiffany berbelok menyusuri koridor menuju kelas mereka.

"Aku jadi ingin sekelas dengan Bumie hyung, apakah aku perlu pindah ke Fakultas Kedokteran juga agar bisa sekelas dengan Bumie hyung?" Kyuhyun langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepala karena fikiran konyolnya, bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun yang notabanenya anak seni yang sudah jelas benci berhubungan dengan mayat dan darah ingin masuk Fakultas Kedokteran.

"Aah aku ke kelas Hyukhyuk saja." Karena jam kuliahnya masih satu jam lagi dia memutuskan menemui hyung sepupunya tersayang namun yang selalu menjadi korban keusilan Kyuhyun. Membayangkan hyungnya yang memiliki gummy smile merengut dan berteriak kesal karena ulahnya saja sudah mengembalikkan mood Kyuhyun. Tadinya dia datang cepat karena ingin menemui Kibum tapi karena Kibum bersama Tiffany jadi Kyu merubah haluan niatnya.

.

.

.

Setelah moodnya membaik karena bertemu dengan hyuk hyungnya, Kyuhyun seperti biasa akan mencari Kibum di setiap ada kesempatan. Setelah lelah berkeliling mencari Kibum, Kyuhyun memutuskan duduk di dekat ruangan perpustakaan. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya menangkap seseorang yang sedari tadi dia cari kemana-mana sedang menggandeng tangan seorang yeoja. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya lagi. Terus seperti itu dia lakukan untuk meringankan sesak di dadanya yang nyatanya tidak berpengaruh apapun.

"Gwenchana Kyu, Gwenchana. Kau bisa melewati ini, karena cinta itu memang butuh pengorbanan dan penantian." monolog Kyuhyun seolah memberi sugesti untuk hatinya.

Ke esokan harinya Kyuhyun menyusuri taman belakang mencari hyung yang menurutnya sangat tampan, namun di saat bersamaan sangat menyebalkan karena selalu mengabaikannya. Dia berjalan sambil membawa kotak bekal yang sengaja Kyu bawa dari rumah hasil kerja kerasnya selama beberapa jam sebelum ke kampus, yang sudah pasti membuat dapur berantakan karena Kyuhyun memang sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam urusan dapur. Namun demi membuat makan siang untuk orang yang selalu di cintai, dia rela repot-repot di dapur bahkan sampai mengurangi jam tidurnya karena bangun terlalu pagi. Walaupun Kibum sendiri tidak pernah memperdulikan Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih dengan koleksi buku-bukunya atau dengan yeoja yang bernama Tiffany, tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyerah untuk mendekati Kibum. Karena baginya cinta itu butuh pengorbanan, usaha dan penantian. Senyum langsung menghiasi bibir pinkishnya setelah melihat Kibum duduk dibawah pohon sambil membaca buku.

"Bumie hyung ternyata kau disini, aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Kyuhyun duduk tepat disebelah Kibum yang masih fokus dengan bukunya. Kyuhyun langsung meyodorkan kotak bekal yang sedari tadi dia pegang, berharap Kibum mau bereaksi. Dan berhasil, Kibum langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kotak bekal ditangan kyuhyun.

"Hyung aku membawakan bekal untukmu, makanlah."

"Kau sendiri yang memasak?" tanya Kibum sambil mengambil kotak bekal yang disodorkan Kyu.

"Tentu saja itu aku masak sendiri khusus untukmu hyung" jawab kyuhyun pasti sambil tersenyum manis. Namun senyuman itu tak bertahan lama setelah terdengar suara yang sudah tentu dia kenal.

"Kibum kajja kita kekantin, aku sangat lapar." Ajak Tiffany yang sudah pasti menimbulkan rasa sedih untuk kyuhyun karena dia yakin Kibum akan lebih memilih menemani Tiffany makan ke kantin dibanding memakan makanan yang telah susah-susah dia buat.

Benar saja, tanpa berfikir dua kali Kibum langsung berdiri dan pergi ke kantin bersama Tiffany, menyisakan kyuhyun yang masih memperhatikan mereka dengan menahan hati yang berdenyut sakit. Entah Kyuhyun lupa atau memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena sedang terfokus dengan sakit hatinya sampai tidak menyadari Kibum tetap membawa kotak bekal milik Kyuhyun yang dengan demikian, itu berarti Kibum tetap ingin memakan makanan yang Kyuhyun buat khusus untuknya.

.

.

.

Mingu-minggu yang kyuhyun lewati masih selalu sama, tidak ada yang berubah. Cintanya yang masih belum berubah terhadap Kibum, Tiffany yang juga masih mendekati Kibum dan Kibum yang masih cuek dan dingin ketika Kyuhyun mencoba mendekatinya dan lebih mendahulukan Tiffany dibanding dirinya yang jelas-jelas sudah sangan lama mencintai Kibum. Dan Kibum juga tahu akan hal ini karena mereka kenal sejak Kyuhyun duduk di kelas satu Senior High School dan Kibum kelas dua. Dan ketika Kyuhyun masuk semester satu, dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kibum yang saat itu sudah masuk semester tiga dan sampai saat ini Kyuhyun sudah memasuki semester tiga namun masih belum bisa meluluhkan hati seorang namja es seperti Kim Kibum.

Segala macam ungkapan, perhatian dan segala cara telah Kyuhyun tunjukkan untuk Kibum, agar Kibum percaya bahwa Kyuhyun sangat mencintainya dengan tulus walaupun sakit hati, dan penolakan yang selalu dia dapatkan. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu alasan apa dia bisa begitu mencintai Kibum dan menolak setiap ada namja maupun yeoja yang mendekatinya karena dihatinya memang telah terisi sepenuhnya oleh satu nama, Kibum. Walaupun tak jarang jika dia lelah menangis karena sakit hati yang selalu dia rasakan membuatnya ingin menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Kibum dan mencoba membuka hati untuk yang lain. Namun besar cintanya mengalahkan segalanya.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bersemangat sambil memegang kertas hasil karyanya yang ingin dia berikan untuk Kibum. Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat begitu melihat Kibum sudah berada dikelasnya walaupun kampus masih sepi.

"Bumie hyung bogoshippo." Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Kibum dan memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Kita baru dua hari tidak bertemu, Kyu." Kyuhyun langsung memajukan bibir bawahnya mendengar tanggapan Kibum. Memang benar kalau Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak bertemu dua hari di karenakan jadwal mereka yang tidak pas.

"Kalau kau bisa merasa seperti itu hyung, tapi tidak denganku. Karena aku selalu memikirkan dan merindukanmu setiap waktu hyung." Cheesy? Mungkin terdengar seperti itu, tapi itu tulus. Kibum langsung terpaku mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Menurut Kibum suara itu bukan seperti orang merayu, justru terdengar akan kesedihan di dalamnya.

"ah,, hyung aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan karena melihat Kibum hanya diam mematung. Kibum itu namja es, jadi dia akan betah walau sehari tidak berbicara.

Kibum diam memandang sketsa wajahnya dikertas yang diberikan kyuhyun padanya. "Kau mempunyai fotoku? Tapi aku tidak pernah berpose seperti ini, kyu?" tanya Kibum heran setelah mengamati hasil coretan Kyuhyun.

"Memang tidak hyung, bahkan aku tidak mempunyai fotomu sama sekali."

"Lalu lukisan ini?"

"Kau tahu hyung, aku melukis wajahmu hanya dengan membayangkan wajahmu saja. Seperti yang aku katakan tadi aku selalu memikirkan dan merindukanmu jadi bukan hal yang sulit untukku untuk melukis wajahmu." Lagi-lagi Kibum diam membisu mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. Jauh disudut hatinya tersentuh karena ketulusan kyuhyun untuknya.

Drrttt...Drrttt...

Ponsel Kibum bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Kyuhyun hanya memandang sendu begitu melihat nama yang tertera di handphone Kibum.

"Yeobseyo."

…..

"Eoh, baiklah aku akan menjemputmu."

…..

"Ne, tunggulah sebentar."

Kibum langsung bangkit berdiri dan memasukkan buku yang dia baca kedalam tas. "Kyu aku pergi, Tiffany membutuhkanku."

"Hyung...," kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Kibum yang sudah beberapa langkah dari mejanya.

"hyung apakah Tiffany lebih berarti dibanding aku? Apakah aku tidak ada harapan sama sekali mendapatkan hatimu, hyung? Ataukah kau memang tidak akan bisa membuka hati untukku, hyung?" Kibum hanya diam memandang kyuhyun yang menatapnya sedih. Namun karena teringat dia harus pergi menemui Tiffany dia perlahan melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam pergelangan tangganya dan langsung pergi tanpa sepatah katapun.

"Ternyata benar, aku tidak akan bisa memiliki hatimu hyung. Kau lebih memilih Tiffany, karena aku memang sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu." Tanpa terasa, Kristal bening mengalir tanpa seizinnya.

"Apakah ini saatnya? Apakah aku memang benar-benar harus merelakanmu, hyung?" air mata semakin deras membasahi wajahnya tanpa ada niat untuk menghapusnya. Karena takut teman sekelas Kibum datang dia langsung pergi tergesa-gesa sambil memukul dadanya berharap sakit itu segera lenyap.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian Kibum meninggalkan Kyuhyun dikelasnya demi Tiffany, Kibum tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan selalu menemui Kibum setiap pagi bahkan jam istirahat, mengatakan cinta, mengikutinya kemana pun, memberikan perhatian dan bahkan membawa makanan . Tidak adanya Kyuhyun tak ayal membuat Kibum merasakan kehilangan, dia merasa hari-harinya hampa tanpa ada Kyuhyun yang selalu ada untuknya. Karena perasaan kehilangan sekaligus cemas Kibum berniat mencari Kyuhyun dikelas dan sekitar kampus. Namun karena tidak menemukan sosok kyuhyun dan hari menjelang sore Kibum memutuskan untuk pulang. Ditengah perjalanan Kibum melihat sosok mirip Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah taman yang terlihat sepi. Kibum langsung turun dari mobil dan berlari berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sedang mencari tempat duduk untuk bersantai di sore hari.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin yang membelai wajahnya. Aroma khas rerumputan tercium jelas. Kyuhyun lupa kapan terakhir kali bisa merasakan kelegaan tanpa beban hati seperti biasanya. Hatinya saat ini terasa lebih lapang setelah memantapkan hati tidak akan menyiksa diri dengan mengejar cinta Kibum. mengejar cinta pertama yang tidak akan bisa dia dapatkan

"Kyu," suara bass yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal mengusik ketenangannya.

"hah… bukan hanya wajahnya. Suaranya pun terngiang di telingaku," batin Kyuhyun. "ternyata mencoba sembuh dari patah hati itu tidak mudah," lanjutnya.

"Kyu," suara itu semakin terdengar jelas. Dan lagi-lagi membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Kalau terus seperti ini, kapan dia bisa memulihkan hatinya. Namun dia langsung terlonjak ketika seseorang yang menyerupai Kibum atau memang Kibum sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Karena sudah bertekat tidak ingin mengemis cinta Kibum dan memulai hari tanpa mengharap cinta Kibum, Kyuhyun buru-buru beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun tidak berhasil karena Kibum menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" tanya Kibum

"Aku sudah menyerah hyung."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku menyerah mendapatkan hatimu hyung, karena aku sadar seberapa kerasnya aku ingin memilikimu kau tidak akan pernah membuka hatimu untukku." Kyuhyun tertunduk tanpa mampu menatap mata Kibum karena takut tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Kau mencintai yang lain?" Kyuhun langsung menatap Kibum begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Kibum.

"Tentu saja tidak, bagaimana mungkin setelah sekian lama aku mencintaimu, aku bisa melupakanmu dan mencintai orang lain dalam waktu seminggu." Kyuhyun merutuki mulutnya yang terlalu gambling. Ini sama saja memalukan dirinya lagi. Padahal jauh hari dia sudah yakin akan melupakan Kibum.

"Jadi?"

"Aku sudah bisa merelakan Tiffany bersamamu hyung, tapi aku butuh waktu untuk menata hatiku karena itu aku mencoba menjauh darimu. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggu kau dengan Tiffany."

"Begitu?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Kibum.

"Pabo!"

"Eoh?" bingung Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengizinkan Kyu."

"Eeh, apa maksudmu, hyung? Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan ucapan Kibum.

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu menghindariku? setelah kau buat aku benar-benar mencintaimu, eoh?"

"MWO! Kau bercanda, hyung? Bukankah kau mencintai Tiffany?" walaupun Kyuhyun rasanya ingin berlonjak kegirangan tapi dia ingin memastikan lebih jelas lagi.

"Siapa bilang?" jawab kibum enteng.

"Bukankah hyung selalu bersamanya dan lebih memilih dia dari pada aku ?" Kyuhyun mulai sewot karena Kibum sangat irit bicara sehingga dia masih bingung apa maksud Kibum.

"Hah, dengarkan baik-baik Cho. Dia itu tunangan hyungku, siwon dan hyungku ingin aku menjaganya sebelum dia pindah ke Jepang menikah disana dan meneruskan kuliahnya."

Kyuhyun benar-benar tercengang mendengarnya, bukan karena Kibum yang biasa berbicara irit jadi bericara dengan kalimat yang panjang. Melainkan karena fakta bahwa Tiffany tidak mencintai Kibum tetapi calon kakak iparnya.

"Jinja?" hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ne, jadi sekarang kau milikku."

"Sejak kapan aku bilang aku mau menjadi milikmu, hyung?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Yak, kenapa kau tidak bisa romantis sama sekali hyung. Kau menyatakan cinta atau mengajak perang, eoh?" Kyuhyun semakin geram melihat Kibum yang tetap santai memandangnya walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin menangis karena bahagia. Mengenai Kibum yang cuek dan tidak romantis Kyu sudah tahu itu sejak dulu.

"Aku tidak merasa sedang menyatakan cinta." Kibum semakin menikmati wajah emosi Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Dasar es datar jelek." Kyuhyun memekik dan langsung pergi. Namun baru pergi dua langkah,

GREP...

Kibum langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang yang membuat Kyuhyun langsung mematung. Detak jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat seperti hendak lompat dari tempatnya.

"Saranghae kyu." Kibum berbisik tepat ditelinga Kyuhyun yang membuatnya bergidik karena terpaan nafas Kibum. Rasanya seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh, melayang tinggi mendegar kata-kata Kibum.

"Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang romantis, tapi aku mohon jangan pernah menjauh lagi dariku." air mata bahagia yang sedari tadi Kyu tahan airnya keluar tanpa bisa dihentikan. Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan memeluk Kibum dengan sangat erat.

"Nado hyung, aku juga sangat sangat mencintaimu." Kibum tersenyum mendengar jawaban kekasihnya dan tidak memperdulikan kemejanya basah karena air mata Kyuhyun.

"Chakkaman...," tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan memandang Kibum intens.

"Lalu mengapa kau mengacuhkanku selama ini? padahal kau tahu aku sudah lama mencintaimu!" tanya Kyuhyun ketika teringat lamanya dia mengejar cinta Kibum.

"Hanya ingin memastikan."

"Memastikan apa?"

"Memastikan bahwa orang yang aku cintai adalah yang pertama dan terakhir," jawab Kibum tulus sambil menghapus air mata diwajah manis kekasihnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Cinta itu tidak harus di awali dengan keindahan tapi, cinta yang di awali dengan ketulusan dan perngorbanan yang akan menjadikan cinta lebih indah dan bermakna.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Ini juga hasil paksaan. Dan akhirnya Ly bisa publish ulang hasil Kak Ucy. Cuma mau berbagi aja dengan Kihyun shipper.

Jangan lupa review kalian. Satu review itu berharga untuk yang nulis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and Others.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Ucy**

**Warning : OOC. KIBUM DI SINI BERBEDA DENGAN KIBUM DALAM FF KIHYUN BIASANYA. BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA, SILAHKAN TUTUP HALAMAN INI. BL. No bash and Typo bertebaran**

**No Summary!**

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Di kamar yang minimalis terlihat seorang pemuda tampan yang baru saja terjaga dari lelap tidurnya. Pandangannya terarah ke samping, tempat dimana kekasih hatinya biasa menemaninya. Kosong, tidak ada namja manis itu. Kemana? Ah dia baru ingat istrinya pasti sedang di dapur. Beberapa hari ini namja manis yang tidak pernah bisa bersahabat dengan dapur itu, sering menyibukkan dirinya dengan peralatan rumah tangga. Hasilnya? Entahlah, Kibum tidak mau menyebut bagaimana hasil masakan istrinya.<p>

Drrrttt…

Drrrttt…

Smartphone yang di letakkan di nakas bergetar.

"Yeobseyo," sapa Kibum masih dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur.

"Kibum-ah, apa hari ini kau sibuk?" ternyata yang menelfonnya adalah Yesung, sahabatnya.

"Sepertinya tidak."

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi memancing? Kebetulan Wookie sedang tidak di rumah. Sudah lama kita tidak memancing bersama."

"Baiklah, tapi…"

"Tapi kenapa? Kau ada acara lain?" tanya Yesung.

"Tidak. Baiklah aku akan mengabarimu bertemu dimana."

"Oke!"

Begitu sambungan itu terputus. Kibum masih diam duduk di tepian ranjang. Saat ini satu masalahnya. Bagaimana berbicara dengan istri manisnya itu. Belajar dari pengalaman, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengizinkan dia pergi di hari libur.

Setelah memantapkan hati, Kibum beranjak ke kamar mandi, kemudian menghampiri istri tercinta setelah cuci muka dan menyikat gigi.

Sebuah senyum langsung terpancar di bibirnya ketika mendapati istrinya sedang berkutat dengan peralatan dapur untuk membuat sarapan. Walau Kibum tidak bisa mengatakan itu pantas di katakan sarapan.

"Baby, bolehkah hari ini aku pergi dengan Yesung?" Kibum sengaja bertanya dengan menjaga jarak, takut spatula melayang ke kepala geniusnya. Tidak pantas kan otak geniusnya terkena spatula?

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Kibum masih belum menyerah. " Aku tidak akan lama, sebelum makan siang aku akan pulang." Hanya suara kuali dan spatula yang menyahut.

"Aku cuma mau pergi memancing saja." Sepertinya Kibum belum mau menyerah juga.

Kibum berniat mendekati Kyuhyun, tapi langkahnya terhenti, matanya terbelalak lebar ketika Kyuhyun mengambil pisau yang tidak bisa di katakan kecil. Melihat ukurannya, bisa memotong salah satu organ tubuhnya.

Kibum mundur beberapa langkah, berdiri sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun, tepatnya bersandar di tembok. Walaupun Kyuhyun istrinya, tapi Kibum tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan. Sekalipun terhadap dirinya. Miris bukan?

"Babykyu, aku…"

Prang…

Suara panci yang terjatuh memutus ucapan Kibum. Bahkan Kibum lupa apa yang ingin dia ucapkan tadi.

"Bagaimana satu jam saja?" Tawar Kibum masih bersandar di dinding, hampir sama dengan cicak.

Hiks…hiks…

Jawaban pertama yang Kibum dapatkan adalah sebuah isakan. Mata Kibum membulat horror, mendengar Kyuhyun menangis adalah hal yang paling Kibum takuti. Bagaimana tidak jika tubuhnya habis kena imbas. Tidak habis juga, lebih tepatnya terkena pukulan di mana-mana.

"Kau menangis baby? Mian… mian baby. Akau tidak akan pergi. Uljima ne." Kali ini Kibum benar-benar panik. Pasalnya istrinya belum juga berhenti menangis. Saat ini bukan hanya tubuhnya yang dia khawatirkan, karena walau bagaimanapun Kibum itu menyayangi Kyuhyun. Sangat. Melihat Kyuhyun bersedih adalah hal yang paling dia benci.

Tidak sanggup melihat istrinya terus menangis, Kibum bersujud di belakang Kyuhyun. Bersujud meminta maaf. "Baby, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

Tidak berapa lama Kyuhyun berbalik dan mendapati suaminya bersujud di dekatnya. Kepalanya menunduk, seperti anak gadis minta pernikahannya di restui.

"Hyung, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyeka air matanya. "Kenapa kau bersujud begitu? Kau sedang latihan drama, eoh?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Kibum terkejut. "Baby… kau…" ucapan Kibum terhenti ketika melihat ada sesuatu yang menyumbat telinga istrinya. Ternyata Kyuhyun memasak sambil mendengar musik.

"Hyung berdiri lah. Kau tunggu dulu di sana, sebentar lagi sarapannya selesai." Kyuhyun menarik Kibum untuk berdiri setelah mematikan benda yang sedari tadi di selipkan di kantong aprounnya.

"Jadi kau sedang mendengar music?"

"Ne hyung, aku mendengar lagu-lagu super junior."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

"aah ini, aku sedang memotong bawang tadi hyung. Mataku sangat perih, menyebalkan."

Doeng…

Kibum sweatdrop di tempat.

.

.

.

Setelah mereka selesai mandi. Kibum dan Kyuhyun melakukan ritual sarapan sederhana ala Kim Kyuhyun. Dan jangan pernah tanyakan rasanya, cukup Kibum yang merasakan penderitaan itu.

"Hyung tidak kemana-mana kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membereskan piring-piring kotor.

"Tidak, hyung di rumah saja menemanimu." Kibum mengurungkan niatnya. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Merusak mood istrinya yang sedang baik adalah ide yang buruk.

Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Kibum terkesan takut dengan istrinya sendiri. Padahal jika dilihat dari luar istrinya itu sangat manis. Ingat, jika di lihat dari luar. Yang pada kenyataanya hanya Kibum yang tahu seperti apa kejamnya seorang Kim Kyuhyun. Di diamkan, di pukul, atau di kunci di luar sudah pernah Kibum rasakan. Contoh kecil itu sudah bisa menggambarkan seperti apa wujud asli istrinya.

"Jinja hyung?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan wajah yang amat sangat sumringah.

"Tentu saja baby," jawab Kibum mantap.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berlari ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kibum yang terheran-heran. Kyuhyun keluar dengan membawa tas juga jaket. Aah sepertinya Kibum tahu, istrinya itu ada rencana pergi.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu ne. aku mau shopping dengan Heechul hyung. Hyung jaga rumah." Jaga rumah? Lalu apa bedanya dia dengan Celo. Anjing tetangga sebelah. Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum dan memberi morning kiss yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Blam…

Pintu rumah mereka langsung tertutup rapat. Tinggallah Kibum seorang diri di rumah. Dia kira Kyuhyun bertanya padanya karena Kyuhyun ingin di temani. Di rumah berdua. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ternyata Kyuhyun bertanya supaya Kibum bisa menjaga rumah. Memang siapa yang akan membawa rumah mereka. Tidak di jaga pun rumahnya tidak akan kemana-mana. Soal maling, bukankah bisa di kunci.

Di kunci? Sebuah ide langsung terlintas di benak Kibum. sepertinya Kibum bisa pergi memancing bersama Yesung.

Cklek…

Pintu terbuka. Kyuhyun muncul dengan hanya menyembulkan kepalanya. Kibum bisa merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Hyung, aku lupa bilang. Jangan lupa piring-piring kotornya di cuci. Bersihkan rumah, aku belum sempat menyapu. Ah iya, satu lagi hyung. Pel seluruh lantai ne. aku pergi hyung. Pai pai."

Prang…

Ide-ide manis yang sudah di susun di otaknya langsung pecah. Berhamburan tak berbekas. Kibum menghela nafas panjang ketika memperhatikan isi rumah yang mirip kapal pecah. Pandangannya teralih ke arah smartphone yang menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk.

'Hyung, akan ada hukuman yang menanti kalau tidak aku kerjakan. Kau pasti pahamkan? Saranghae hyung.'

"Bagaimana bisa dia mengucapkan cinta setelah mengancamku." Keluh Kibum. bertahun-tahun berpacaran dan sudah menjadi sepasang suami istri selama dua bulan ini belum bisa menyadarkan Kibum betapa ajaib kelakuan istrinya.

Tapi bukankah Kibum suami yang sempurna? Suami idaman para wanita calon penghuni surga. Bagaimana tidak, wajah tampan, badan atletis, senyum mematikan, sukses, baik hati, penyabar, penyayang dan yang terpenting adalah rajin beres-beres rumah.

Beruntungnya Kyuhyun.

Buntungnya Kibum.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Hai-haii…. Sesuai permintaan readers, Ly bawain drabble buatan kak Ucy. Walau harus rela di bawa ke sana sini nemenin dia ke perpustakaan. Dan kalian tahu gimana rasanya masuk ke ruang referensi? Aaahh membosankan. Dan akhirnya dapet satu drabble untuk bacaan para Kihyun shipper.<p>

Aah iya, kak Ucy bilang makasih banyak atas semua tanggapan readers. Dia gak bisa buat lagi karena waktunya dia nyusun skripsi.

Kemarin ada yang tanya gimana baca blog kak Ucy? Entah lah Ly juga gak tahu. Karena tu blog benar-benar di jadiin pribadi.

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak kalian. Budayakan meriview. Kalau ini buatan Ly, gak masalah ada siders.

Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnya. Pai-Pai…


End file.
